Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to data storage devices and redundant array of independent disks (RAID) systems. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to data storage devices having lifetimes extended by a reduction in data movement occurring during data recovery, as well as RAID systems including same.
The term “RAID” generally refers to a field of technology used to prevent data loss in circumstances where one or more constituent data storage devices in a system (e.g., a server) malfunction. Approaches implementing a RAID may vary but generally include a mirror RAID and a parity RAID. A parity RAID is able to recover data errantly stored by a data storage device using corresponding parity data.
Certain servers implemented with a RAID are characterized by a balancing of input/output (I/O) across data storage devices. This I/O load balancing improves overall performance of a server.